


See

by Azemex



Series: Red and Black [1]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), DCU (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: First Meetings, fight, the others are not that important, this is actually just cass & matt, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: “Are you trying to tempt the Devil?” she understood what he meant.Do you really want to fight me?She punched him in the face.Hopefully that answered his question.(Batgirl is intrigued with this man who is able to read his opponents just like her and decides that of course she has to fight him.)
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Matt Murdock
Series: Red and Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699402
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	See

It was fascinating.

Watching the man move, it seemed like he knew what was going to happen before it did.

_Just like her._

The boy next to Daredevil reminded her of her Robin, always chatting, distracting his attackers.

He was happy, he was excited, he was watching every single move the other vigilante did. She didn’t blame him, it was very captivating.

It was barely past 3 am when she decided to sit down to watch them from a few roofs away, wearing her Batgirl attire.

“Spiderman, go home” Daredevil ordered. The kid stopped vibrating from where he was sitting, he was ready to argue, Cass could read it. “Tell DP to check in.” Spiderman froze. “Now.”

The kid nodded and left.

* * *

45 minutes had passed since Spiderman had left but Daredevil had stayed in the same roof.

He had not moved at all and Cass was growing suspicious.

She started getting up and noticed _it_.

Daredevil tilted his head in her direction.

Suddenly a siren could be heard from a few streets over. Some orders were being shouted.

Daredevil’s head tilted to the siren’s direction.

She growed curious.

Did the man have hearing enhancement? Probably.

That explained a few things, but not all of them.

“Are you going to just stand there or what?” he snarled.

She smirked and jumped through the roofs until she stood behind him.

He was.

_He was smaller than she thought, probably the same height than Nightwing._

She voiced her thoughts and saw the man still.

“What were you expecting?” He didn’t look at her, he seemed to be staring at the city.

_I was expecting you to look like Batman, Thor, Superman, Punisher, anyone else._

She could say any of those names, but she said instead something else.

“I was expecting the Devil” right after those words came out of her a lot of things happened.

Daredevil was suddenly in front of her, trying to throw her off the roof.

She took it to her advantage and clung to his horns.

He hummed. _Interesting._

“Are you trying to tempt the Devil?” she understood what he meant.

_Do you really want to fight me?_

She punched him in the face.

Hopefully that answered his question.

* * *

They were panting hard, still in their positions, waiting for the other one to attack.

“You are good” she said.

He chuckled, “You are not that bad.”

Daredevil’s nose was bleeding, and she was sure there was a banana peel hanging on her mask’s ears from when they fell from the roof into a dumpster.

There was some hissing too, she doesn’t know if it was her or him who did the hissing, probably both, not like it matters.

“What do you want in my city?”

_His city,_ he called Hell’s Kitchen a city.

She couldn’t blame him though, she had seen the others do it too, mainly Jason when someone was in Crime Alley.

“I wanted to see if it was true” she didn’t elaborate any more.

He nodded.

She drops her stance “It is, but I don’t see how it can help me”

He doesn’t stare at her, doesn’t even try to, she prepares to leave, pulling out her grappling gun.

“You are already good, you knew what I was going to do before I did it.”

_You too._

“But could you still do it if you weren’t looking at me?”

She stills.

_She couldn’t, she couldn’t do that, she could fight, she could win and she would._

_But she could not know what her opponent would try to do if she couldn’t read them._

“Think about it”

She smiles.

“Batgirl, call me Batgirl.”

She leaves before he can say anything else.

* * *

His phone rings.

“Matty? Everything okay? The kid is crying in my texts about you” Deadpool’s voice fills his apartment.

“Yeah, everything’s good”

“What happened then? Spidey told me to check in” Matt can hear some screams from the background.

“Nothing much, just made a friend”

* * *

“Hey Cass” he says.

She hums.

“Where were you? I thought you were staying in” he turns to look at her and zeroes on something.

“I made a friend” he takes the banana peel and drops it into the trash can of their room as she takes the mask off.

“With what? A dumpster?”

When he notices that she doesn’t answer he turns to look at her.

Cass’s eyes look, demonic, for lack of a better word.

Tim decides not to ask anything else, he really doesn’t wanna know.

**Author's Note:**

> Yall, I’ve been binge reading team red fics so ofc I had to make a fic that include at least one of them, probably going to make a series???
> 
> And if i do it, it will be centered around tim and cass bc i love them


End file.
